Gashat Gear Dual
The is the Rider Gashat of Kamen Rider Para-DX. It is a game cartridge based on the fighting and puzzle game genres. Games Gashat Gear Dual is two games in one, Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter. Functions Transformation After turning the dial to select the game, a standby noise starts. The user then activates the corresponding side of the gashat, triggering the transformation into Puzzle Gamer or Fighter Gamer. Gear Holder Finisher By turning the dial to its neutral position then back to the side of the form they're in and inserting the Gashat Gear Dual into the Gear Holder, the user is able to perform a finisher. Critical Combo= * : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. **Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicked the enemy mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. **3 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. **Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. **Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar Energy Items: PP CC BY Stretch & High-Jump Screen.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Jumping and Elastic) (Prelude) GUM GUM NO MUCHII!.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Jumping and Elastic) (Kick Combo) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Prelude) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC P1.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Step 1: Superhuman Speed) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC P2.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Step 2: Roundhouse Kick) 3 Musclar Puzzle CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (3 Musculars) (Prelude) 3 Muscular Puzzle Kick.png|Perfect Critical Combo (3 Musculars) (Kick) Iron 2Musclar CC Screen.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Iron-Body and 2 Musculars) (Prelude) Iron 2Musclar CC kick.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Iron-Body and 2 Musculars) (Kick) Speeding-Up Jump Musclar CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Prelude) High-speed assult.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Step 1: Superhuman speed assault) High-speed kick combo.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Step 2: Kick combo) |-| Critical Smash= * : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. He can also leap forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the sky uppercut and K.O. Punch. Knock Out Critical Smash Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Prelude) Para-DX's SHORYUKEN.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Step 1: Sky Uppercut) Para-DX's Second punching!.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Step 2: K.O. Punch) KOF CS Screen (Single Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 2) (Prelude) KOF CS (Single Flame Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 2) (Jolt Haymaker) History Gashat Gear Dual was made by Kuroto Dan using the data of Kamen Riders which battle against Next Genome Institute. Deciding that taking down the Double Action Gamer personally was beneath him, Kuroto Dan gave the newly completed Gashat Gear Dual to Parad; Dan told the games enthusiast Bugster, who up to that point had yet to engage in the fight himself, that it would warm him up while he prepared Kamen Rider Chronicle. Appearing before the three rival Kamen Riders, Parad proceeded to test the power of the two-in-one Gashat. Transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX for the first time, Parad first assumed the Puzzle Gamer which easily defeated Level 5 Hunter Gamer Riders Brave Quest Gamer and Snipe Shooting Gamer, followed by the Fighter Gamer with which he bested Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Parad assumed Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 against Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX as Genm attacked Snipe. Para-DX ultimately defeated Ex-Aid with a power combo of super strength, super speed and invisibility granted by his Energy Items. Having been struck by the Level 5 Revol Bugster, acting in defense of Emu whom he had defeated, Para-DX switched to Fighter Gamer Level 50, proceeding to swiftly destroy the Bugster with his Critical Smash despite Kamen Rider Genm's protest. Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 fought Ex-Aid while Snipe fought Burgermon Bugster. During the battle, Para-DX found it boring because Ex-Aid didn't have the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat and all the other Gashats as well. He was shocked to see the Level 4 Gashat called Ju Ju Burger. Para-DX, alongside Genm, defeated Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 and Snipe and retrieved the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. Enraged about the fact that Genm used Motors Bugster Level 5 as a decoy, Parad immediately transformed into Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 and attacked Genm with an infinitive number of punches before changing into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and executing the Critical Combo via 3 Muscular Energy Items to finish him off. Para-DX fought against Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 and was having a rough time. He used a Stretch Energy Item to block Brave's attack but Brave powered Para-DX down and he started getting 2 Recover Energy Items to heal himself before changing into Fighter Gamer Level 50 to take it up a notch. He easily attacked Brave mostly because of the pain that Brave receiver when assuming this form. Para-DX later left the battlefield. Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 fought Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and was easily beaten by this form before he changed into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and used his Critical Combo finisher via 3 Energy Items (2 Muscular and 1 Iron-Body) on Snipe who used his Critical Fire finisher on Para-DX with the two of them defeated because of their equal Level 50 power. Para-DX assumed both the Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer as he fought in a temporary alliance with his Rider adversaries as well as against the army of Shocker from the Game World. Shortly after Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, Parad entered the game himself as Para-DX Puzzle Gamer. With a Critical Combo, Parad defeated a trio of Ride-Players with ease, causing the civilian users to Game Over and die. When the doctors interrupted the game, both the Puzzle and Fighter Gamers were outmatched by Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99. Defeated for the first time, Parad conceded that Emu was the best before escaping. Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 ***Fighter Gamer Level 50 PerfectKnockOutGamerLevel99.jpg|Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Puzzle Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Fighter Gamer Level 50 Notes *The Gashat Gear Dual is an homage to two popular video game franchises: and . **The fact that is both a puzzle game and a fighting game may be a reference to the game . *While only coincidental, the knob of the Gashat Gear Dual is half red and blue like the buckle of Kikaider's belt. *When inserted into a Gamer Driver, the Gashat's appearance is quite similar to the Meteor Storm Switch used by Kamen Rider Meteor. *Unlike other Rider Gashats, the Gashat Gear Dual has a fluent English-speaking voice. However, its usage in the Gamer Driver gives the same voice as that of the other Gashats. *This Gashat so far is the only one without the Game Over sound on it. *The Gashat Gear Dual being a unique Gashat not used in a Gamer Driver and instead being plugged into a holder may be a reference to , game devices with built-in games which only require plugging it directly to a television to play. **It being a Gashat containing two games in one may also be a reference to . **As a handheld transformation device, it may also be a reference to the same handheld video games that Parad loves to play. *The Gashat Gear Dual being able to be used on it's own, or with the Gamer Driver, as well as it's blue and red colors, could be a reference to Sonic & Knuckles and it's lock-on function. *This is the first device that is both Collectible Devices and Transformation Gears. Appearances **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival }} See Also *Gashat Gear Dual β Category:Stub Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear